What are the chances ?
by Rarw.Means.I.Love.You-x
Summary: Im really bad at summarys, so please just read it xxxxx please review DM/HG


**Please Review and ill review one of your stories xxxx**

"Your turn, Mione" Ginny told her bushy haired friend.

"Well, The Halloween just before we left Hogwarts; we were 17, when something happened" She told them and they all lent in closer.

"What happened?" Luna asked her in shock.

"Well, I was out on the yard at night. I was hoping to find Ronald out there actually, but I didn't I found something much, much better. A boy came up to me a grabbed me by the rist, shoving me up agents the wall. My first instinct was to scream of course, yet I couldn't as he plunged his mouth against mine. At that moment I new I was in love with them. The kiss was powerful and enchanting, I ran my fingers through his thick hair, however like all good things in life it had to end and he vanished. Never to this day have I discovered that mystery man in the black mask." She announced and all the girls looked at her in shock.

"You mean to say that you have kept this from your best friend for 5 years" Ginny screamed and Hermione looked at her uneasily.

"We'll it was just so good and I didn't want to jinx it. Not like that matters now, I'm never going to find out." she added on to friends in doubt.

"You might, Hermione. Were there's a will there's a way" Ginny encouraged.

"Ginny, were in the Caribbean, at a tropical resort. Unless some boys from our old school just magically happen to be our new next door neighbours then I think the chances are pretty slim." She explained.

"True" Lavender added.

"You know what, I've never really gotten over Blaise" Ginny told her friends.

"We know" the all added.

"Am I getting the predictable?" she asked them all self-consciously.

"Getting?" the all answers and Ginny looked at them in doubt.

The girls all stopped talking as they could hear the new neighbours unpacking.

"They aren't supposed to be hear yet are they?" Ginny asked her friends in confusion.

"No, they said that they would arrive 6 hours after us, it's only been 5" Hermione added looking down at her watch.

"What's a hour 'ay" Ginny told them and they all got up and headed for the balcony.

"Don't you just love meeting new people Luna asked them, being the last one out.

"New people yes, but old enemies…" Ginny told her and she look across to the other balcony conjoined to there's.

Both sides stared at each other in shock.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione cursed looking at them all in disgust.

"Granger" he added nodding and walking back inside the apartment like it was nothing. His friends quickly trailing behind him.

Hermione and her friends to entered there apartment and locked the door.

"Merlin's beard, can you believe that" Lavander whispered as the walls were very thin between the two apartments.

"I know, what were the chances of seeing Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent , pansy and Blaise" Hermione added in a whisper tone also.

"'Ay, Mione, what if it was one of them that night?" Luna asked her and her friends all grinned.

"No!" Hermione protested.

"Well you said so your self, that unless boy's from Hogwarts were our new room mates then there is a pretty slim chance of finding out, which means if they were It could be them" She added.

"Yes, Luna. But you don't understand this is them, there are certain exceptions" Hermione explained.

"Well If you say so" Ginny added, smiling

"Well, Ginny. Your old lover is back so it could be a sign too" Hermione told her in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Ah, so you admit it, you said to which mean you think yours is a sign to" Ginny told her and her friends laughed in agreement.

"Let's just hurry up and go to dinner!" Hermione exclaimed in an annoyed voice and the others laughed as they started getting changed.

What are the chances 'ay ?…

**Please review, I really want you opinion. I know most of you will just read this and think I wont bother reviewing. But I know how good a review feels so If you review ill review one of your stories xxxxx**


End file.
